Why even the emperor must bow to the son of god
by Clarence Hikari
Summary: How Yukimura and Sanada first met, and how they got along... and why even a strict and stoic person like Sanada Genichirou must bow to the likes of Yukimura Seiichi. Also involves some of the Rikkai regulars... Chapter 5 is finally up (after a LONG hiatus)
1. What Sanada hates

Hope you enjoy reading! =) It's my first Prince of Tennis Fic.

Constructive comments are always welcome! ^_^ And pls review! I really do appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**

* * *

**

Sanada Genichirou really hates girly guys.

He cannot stand the wishy washyness of these girly men (personally, he wouldn't even consider them men). He dislikes every part of them, from their delicate smiles, to their soft voices, and their petite bodies… especially their girly looks. Boys who look like girls were not men. Sanada never did understand why those crazy girls would faint and gush over them.

He absolutely detests them because he finds that they have no backbone. They are weak. These girly guys can't even stand up for themselves. They are easily bullied by others, and are always the victim/loser in a fight (Sanada never believed in losing. It was either: to win or to win). They are easily swayed by others, and act more like women than men. Sanada cannot stand the sight of them and feels a strong urge to whack them, in order to teach them a lesson, so as to help them "grow" up into a proper man. But he knows that whatever he does, it will all be in vain, because these kinds of "men" cannot change and will never change.

That is why Sanada made a promise to himself that he will not be involved with any girly guys. He would not even be within a 5 meter radius of them, much less have any as friends, or even work with them. If the impossible happened, then he would rather quit.

That was what Sanada promised himself when entering Rikkaidai junior school…

* * *

Yup… this would be the intro for the coming chapters… Let me know what you think! =)


	2. Going to school

2nd chapter is up ^_^ am slowly easing into the plot.. although, it might take me a while to write.. but I'll try my best XD

Thanks for the reviews.. I do appreciate knowing that there are ppl who want to know how the story continues… hehe =p

Majka Sanders: I love the title too! XD N surprise that the story pretty much revolves around the title, although I did get the title before I got the story =p

EcstaticPetenshi: I'm guessing that you are a Niou fan? Thanks for your idea, I was thinking about that too! Although, I'm wondering if Sanada is really the type who would care about fangirls?

aniManGa19930: thanks! =) hope to see u review more.

As always, constructive comments are always welcome! ^_^ And pls review! I really do appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.. If I did, Yukimura Seiichi and Fuji Syusuke would be in the same school and Rikkai would be the main school and not Seigaku… Love Rikkai XD**

**

* * *

**The alarm rang loudly, signaling 7am in the morning, disturbing the peace of the room. A young boy woke up and hurriedly got himself ready to go to school. He opened his bag (his bag was packed 3 days ago) and triple checked if everything was in his bag. Feeling satisfied, he slung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded to walk to school.

Although it was his first time going to school, Sanada Genichirou was not nervous at all. Going to school was not new to him. After all, he had already went to a tennis school. Rikkaidai junior school was just like an extended version of tennis school-a bit longer time wise and more subjects to be learnt, but nevertheless, it was JUST like tennis school. In fact, Sanada was quite happy to be attending Rikkaidai junior school (he had been desperately longing to attend school a few months ago and had gotten quite impatient about it, but it was something he will never admit), because it had one of the strongest tennis team/club in Japan. Rather, Sanada was itching to attend Rikkaidai junior school just so that he can challenge those in the tennis team.

While walking to school, Sanada realized that he could very easily identify those who were freshmen. Those who looked nervous, or those who were asking for the names of another, or those who were talking about what Rikkaidai would be like, were definitely freshmen. Sanada wondered if any of them were good in tennis and would join the tennis club. Who knew? He might even find a rival or another player as good as him, or even better than him among the freshmen. Sanada was continuing along this thought when something jerked him out of his thoughts.

A person walking about 1 meter in front of Sanada caught his eye. Sanada winced; it seems that one of his worst nightmares came true.

* * *

Btw, does anyone know where I can read/watch more about the lives of the Rikkai players? Other than when they're playing tennis at competitions? It doesn't seem like that are that much info about Rikkai.. is there?


	3. A brewing nightmare?

3rd chapter is up ^_^ Sorry for it being so short…

Thanks for the reviews from Coco96, EcstaticPetenshi, and AniManGa19930

As always, constructive comments are always welcome! ^_^ And pls review! I really do appreciate it.

Btw… since this is such a short chapter, I will upload another chapter very soon =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.. If I did, Yukimura Seiichi and Fuji Syusuke would be in the same school and Rikkai would be the main school and not Seigaku… Love Rikkai XD**

**

* * *

**

On the very first day of the Rikkaidai junior school, all the freshmen gathered in the main auditorium hall. There were about 250 new students, all looking equally nervous to be starting school. Sanada glanced around, he could easily spot his worst nightmare standing in line 15 rows away - the guy with dark blue hair, encircled with gushing girls all around him. Thankfully, he thought, that that thing was far far away from him. Now, if only fate would be so kind as to let them be classes which were the furthest from each other, his first day of school would be absolutely perfect.

But, as we all know… Fate is never so kind…


	4. First day at school

Finally a longer chapter! =) Hope you all like it…

As always, pls review! ^_^ and the more constructive comments on how I can improve my writing, the better! I really do appreciate it.

PS: the seating plan is at the bottom of the page, for those who didn't really understood my writing..

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis…If I did, Yukimura would be the prince of tennis and not some arrogant brat (no offense to Ryoma's fans)**

**

* * *

**

After the ceremony, Sanada followed the group and headed to his class, 1-A. There he picked a random seat and sat down. Soon after, a guy came and sat down on the seat beside him and introduced himself. "Hey, my name is Kakeru Saito, 13 years old. My hobby is taking photographs and playing tennis. What's your name? "

Sanada looked up to see a guy of strong build who played tennis, and knew at once that this was the type of guy that he could get along with. "My name is Sanada Genichirou, and my hobby is Kendo and Tennis."

At once, both of them clicked of and started a discussion about tennis and tennis practice and tennis style. Things were getting to be more and more perfect for Sanada, and he could begin to envision how both him and Saito were going to be best buddies, joining the tennis club together, and ultimately bringing the tennis club to greater heights.

Around 15 minutes later, the homeroom teacher walked in 5 mins late. Dressed in jeans with a blue blouse, she introduced herself as Kazama sensei, "but you all can just call me Rio sensei or Rio chan", she said happily.

Sanada looked around. He could not see any glimpse of a certain blue haired thing in his classroom. "What a relief", he thought.

Then suddenly, Kakeru leaned over and whispered to him, "Hey, there are a lot of cute girls in our class. Do you know the girl with brown long hair sitting at back of the classroom, all the way to the right? Her name is Atobe Mayuki. She was very popular in my previous school, all the guys had crushes on her. I can't believe that she's in our class! Maybe it's finally my time to talk to her!"

Sanada looked around. The girl in mention was pretty, and even someone like Sanada who had very high standards in regards to girls and who would not usually admit that girls are pretty, could not resist but nod in acknowledgement to his friend's statement.

"Everyone!" Rio sensei said, thereby attracting the attention of her students once again, "it's time to allocate the seating plan for everyone. Can you all please come up when I call your name and put your hand in this box and pick a number. The number which you pick will be your seat number."

After several names were called, Rio sensei finally called Kakeru's name. Kakeru walked up, dipped his hand into the box and retrieved the number 21. He looked to see who was going to be sitting beside him (his seating partner), and was excited when he saw Atobe Mayuki sitting on seat number 22, and was going to be his seating partner. He then walked and sat at his seat, but not before walking pass Sanada and giving him a thumbs up to him, indicating his gladness and good fortune and at the same time wishing him luck.

Sanada waited impatiently. He wanted to sit close to Kakeru, and the seats around Kakeru were slowly being filled up with the rest of his classmates, except for the 2 tables, seat 31 and 32, directly behind Kakeru. Eventually, it was Sanada's turn. He got up, dug his hand into the box and drew out the number 31. "Yes!" he pumped internally, he was sitting directly behind Kakeru - looks like they were fated to be friends. And just when Sanada was going to label today as a perfect day, the door opened abruptly and silence filled the classroom.

Sanada paled. Standing at the door was a guy, or to be more precise - THE dark blue haired guy he saw at school today. "Please!" Sanada mentally begged to gods or fate or whoever heard him… "Let him NOT be in this class…"

The dark blue hair guy spoke up and bowed down, "Sensei! Sumimasen! I was erm… lost… trying to find my way to class. Hontone gomenasai!"

Rio sensei looked up and smiled, "hai hai… Do take a seat… and your name is…?"

"Yukimura… Yukimura Seiichi," came the reply.

With that, the silence in the class broke and everyone was chatting away excitedly. "He's so cute! XD" exclaimed all the girls in the class. "He looks so weak!" some of the boys countered. "Is he even a real man? Are you sure he's not a girl?" with that, they snickered. "Although," came the reply from the rest of the boys, "he is quite pretty for a guy, and even prettier than some of the girls." And the girls continued, "I wonder if he has a girlfriend!" "He's soooo going to be our idol!" "A Prince!"

The class continued chattering excitedly, that Rio sensei had to calm everyone down and proceeded to maintain some order in the class, so that they could continue with the seat selection.

"Psss, Sanada!" Kakeru whispered. "The guy who just came in looked quite pretty… Even better looking than some of the girls here, wouldn't you say so?"

Sanada gritted his teeth, it was going to be a long day for him… "I think he looks pathetically weak. That guy looks like a girl! What good can come out from him? I bet you that during PE, he'll probably sit out, because if he runs, he'll faint."

"woah… Sanada… that's some pretty strong words coming from you. Do you hate him or something?"

"Kakeru… I don't know him personally, and hence I don't hate him, but I dislike that type of guys. They're weak, wishy washy, easily bullied, cannot do anything, good for nothing, girly looks etc etc… In short, they are not a real man! They are more like a woman than a man… And Man are supposed to be a MAN! And I do NOT want to be involved with any of them."

"hahaha… Sanada, you really have some strong opinions there about him… hahaha… But seriously, that is only a generalization. He could be very different and very nice. After all, one shouldn't judge a person by their cover, don't you think so?"

"We'll see," came Sanada's reply.

The seats around Sanada were filling up. Both the seats behind him were already taken, and yet the seat beside him, seat 32, was still unfilled. Worst still, the number of people who were left to choose seats were dwindling, and _that guy_, Sanada couldn't even bear to say out his name, _that guy_ still hasn't chosen his seat yet. As the number of people left to choose their seat dwindled, Sanada began to have a very bad foreboding that something worst was going to happen.

Finally, there were still 5 students who haven't chosen their seats by draw, and it was now Yukimura's turn. "Yukimura san" Rio sensei called, "please come up and choose your seat."

"Hai, sensei," Yukimura smiled and went forward to dip his hand in the box.

At this, the whole class, including Sanada held their breath. Who would be the lucky one to sit beside Yukimura or even near him, was what went through the minds of the classmates, especially the girls. But the girls were not the only ones interested, even the guys were interested to know.

Sanada froze. His every nerve and sensors concentrated on one thing, whispering the same one sentence, "Not beside me". Even to the core of his being, Sanada was internally shouting out, "NOT BESIDE ME!" but yet, his sense of foreboding became stronger and stronger…

Yukimura dipped his hand into the box and pulled out a number. He glanced at it and showed it to Rio sensei, while saying "Seat 32".

Immediately, everyone turned to look at who was the lucky or "lucky" person sitting beside Yukimura, only to find a very paled guy staring at the number. With that, the whole class broke into chaos. Some girls were crying because they were sitting the opposite end to their idol. Some were screaming in delight, because they were sitting close to him. And the guys? Well, they started sympathizing with the person who sat at Seat 31, because whoever sat there would have a very "exciting" life.

On the other side, Yukimura found it absolutely amusing how every action of his could actually trigger a response from the entire class. He knew that his school days were definitely going to be very interesting in days to come. Especially since his seat partner was a guy, who looked like he had just seen and faced his worst nightmare… Oh, this was going to be interesting alright, mused Yukimura.

Meanwhile, only one word crossed Sanada's mind, "Oh shit."

* * *

Btw, I'm taking suggestions for events and things that you all want Yukimura and Sanada to be involved in… =)

Also, The next chapter might take a while to write… unless anyone have some really good suggestions? XD

**Glossary: **

Sensei = teacher

Sumimasen = My apologies

Hontone Gomenasai = I'm really sorry

**Seating plan: **

Seat 21+Seat 22 (space to walk) Seat 23+Seat 24

Seat 31+Seat 32 (space to walk) Seat 33+Seat34

So... atm, the story goes like this...

Kakeru Saito(seat 21) + Atobe Mayuki(seat 22)

Sanada Genichirou(seat 31) + Yukimura Seiichi (Seat 32)

So yes, Sanada is Yukimura's seating partner... heheheh XD


	5. Yukimura VS Sanada

I apologize for the LONGEST delay ever… =( Got caught up with life and totally forgot about my fanfiction… It wasn't until I was rereading all the things that I've ever wrote that I realized how long it has been since an update…

But I hope you all like the update =)

Constructive comments are always welcome! ^_^ And pls review! I really do appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Sanada wasn't being mean, but he really really could not stand it… It's not that he is a bad person, it's just that his body auto reacts. He doesn't even do it consciously… At least, that was what Sanada's excuse was…

* * *

Yukimura casually strolled up to his desk, with all eyes looking at him. All except one – his seat partner. His seat partner just looked like he had seen his worst nightmare come true.

"Whatever the reason is", Yukimura mused about his new seat partner, "this will be an interesting year".

With that thought, Yukimura walked up to his seat partner, and introduced himself, "Hajimemashite. Yukimura Seiichi desu. Dozo yoroshiku ne~ ^_^ " as Yukimura flashed his most surreal smile.

A grunt was the reply.

No introduction. No politeness. No turning around to face him. No smile. No response. Nothing.

Just a grunt.

And the eyes of the rest of the class grew wider with each second of silence.

* * *

Nevertheless, Yukimura was not one to give up easily. There was no one who could resist the charms of Yukimura Seiichi. No one alive anyway… Not until Yukimura met his seat partner… But that still remains to be seen.

Eventually, Yukimura found out that his seat partner's name was Sanada Genichiro. And so, Yukimura started calling his seat partner by name, in hopes of getting a response. Of course, it was always with a bright, cheerful, and Yukimura style smile.

"Good morning, Sanada~"

"Isn't it really hot today, Sanada?"

"Ne~ Sanada… What did u bring for lunch today?"

"So, what clubs are you planning to join, Sanada?"

"Shall we study English together, Sanada?"

"Hey Sanada… You are really shy aren't you? "

"Hey Sanada… I know that you're really shy, but couldn't u at least look at me and smile? Even if you don't know what to say?"

"Hey Sanada… you don't hate me, do you?"

"Ne~ Sanada, it would be nice if we could be friends…"

Basically, Yukimura found any and every excuse to try to engage Sanada in conversation.

And the reaction… was always silence, and total silence… Sanada didn't look at him, didn't turn to him, didn't smile at him and certainly didn't respond to him…

Nevertheless, Yukimura never gave up.

* * *

By the end of the first week of class, the whole class knew that Sanada hated Yukimura. They noticed that even though Sanada was a man of few words, he gets along very well with Kakeru Saito. Sanada would speak, talk and respond to Kakeru, but for Yukimura, there was only silence.

Eventually, the rest of the students couldn't take it anymore…

Each and every time Yukimura would try to talk to Sanada, and Sanada gave him the silent treatment (which was always!) , someone from the class would come to "rescue" Yukimura. They would take turns and come over to talk to Yukimura, to make sure that he wasn't lonely, sad, or downcast. They would then include Yukimura in their group and make Yukimura laugh.

It was termed, "The Save Yukimura from the Silent Sanada rescue mission" (SYFS)

Yukimura's determination, friendly personality, high spirits, and smart intellect almost instantly made him the most popular student in his class. As Yukimura socialized with all his classmates, his popularity soared. Of course, his good looks helped too, especially with the female population who termed him as a school prince/idol. However, with the male population, it was his friendly, determined, social and smart personality, who could get along with anyone, which made him popular.

In contrast, Sanada's silent, unsociable, and cold treatment of Yukimura made Sanada became more and more well known as the silent social outcast Sanada.

Even Kakeru, who was Sanada's friend, couldn't take it anymore, and he chided Sanada for ignoring Yukimura. Kakeru was already feeling very sorry for Yukimura who didn't seem to give up, but despite the silent treatment that Sanada was giving him, continued to persevere. Eventually, Kakeru spoke up for Yukimura, only to receive a death glare from Sanada… and Kakeru decided from that moment on, that it was wise to keep out of it, even though he felt so bad for Yukimura. Nevertheless, Kakeru joined the SYFS movement, which was eventually shorted to "Save Yukimura from Sanada".

Nevertheless, despite it all, Yukimura always spoke well of Sanada and never gave up. And the entire class admired Yukimura for that.

As for Sanada, he really couldn't help it… It was his body's automatic reaction… Sanada wasn't trying to be mean, he just couldn't help it. At least, that was Sanada's excuse.

* * *

I'll try to update more frequently… I hope… =)


End file.
